


Library's Archive Room

by runflowerock



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runflowerock/pseuds/runflowerock
Summary: When the night fallAnd i see youStanding in the moonlightLike an angelYou lighten my world upAnd it feels so right with youI see myself falling downTo the land of loveJosh smiles. He knows this song. They've been singing this song together for all God knows.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 9





	Library's Archive Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello i am back, after years leaving this platform behind and i finally being productive again by writing bunch of one shots. Stay healthy everyone! Don't skip meals, stay hydrated and don't forget to wear your mask!!

Joshua scratches his head. He's been in the library long enough for him to feel dizzy, and hungry. He needs to finish the paper for his thesis today or he won't be graduating this year. 

_Aarggh_

He tries to distract himself from staring blankly at his laptop screen that displaying his progress on the paper, by going to his phone, searching for his boyfriend contacts.

_One ring, two rings_

His boyfriend wasn't picking up his call since morning and that's just not so his boyfriend. His name is Seokmin. A year and almost two months younger than him, a junior of department of music. He's so lively you don't need to worry about anything if he's there. 

Both of them started dating when Seokmin was a freshman, and Joshua was a sophomore. It was Joshua who confessed first, because Seokmin's friend, Mingyu, said, he was a coward for not confessing his love to his senior, just because he is a year above him. Since then, their days filled with sun and constant phone calls. Joshua dislikes text messages that's why the most contacted person on his phone is Seokmin.

But, Seokmin isn't one to bailed on him. He never rejects his call, and if he still has something going on, he'll make a short voice call to give his boyfriend a notice. So today is considered weird.

He tries to text Mingyu, asking about Seok's whereabouts, but no avail. Mingyu said Seokmin didn't attend the only class they have today and that makes him curious. Also Seokmin isn't one to lie to someone. In fact, he's a teribble liar. 

Joshua starts to worry more. Where the heck is that kid. Then a ring disturbs him.

_"Hel-"_

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?? I called Mingyu even he doesn't know where you are!!" Josh snaps out of worry. Only replied by a giggle on the other line.

_"Sorry love, was preparing something for you,"_

Joshua's about to ask when Seokmin continues, _"can you come to the library's archive room?"_

He furrowed his eyebrows. _How did Seokmin granted an access to archive room? He's not even working in the library!_

"How were you able to get there, Hon?"

Seokmin smiles, but of course his lover isn't able to see him so he answers. "I have my ways. Just come here. Leave your stuffs behind, Love." And the line goes off.

Joshua, being a curious man he is, follows his boyfriend's order and sneaks to the back of the library, where archive room is.

"Hon?" Josh calls for his lover. Instead of hearing an answer, he hears a familiar voice singing.

He walks further into the the archive room, and found his boyfriend, with his guitar, singing wholeheartedly, looking fondly at him.

Joshua sits in front of him, folding his legs, brows still furrowed.

"Hi Love." Seokmin smiles his bright smile. Josh, as much as he's confused right now, he couldn't help but smiling at him.

"How did you get here?"

Seokmin giggles. "I asked Jihoon-hyung to lend me his keys."

Josh' mouth forms an O.

_And he starts singing. The most beautiful song in the world_

_When the night fall_   
_And i see you_   
_Standing in the moonlight_   
_Like an angel_   
_You lighten my world up_   
_And it feels so right with you_   
_I see myself falling down_   
_To the land of love_

Josh smiles. He knows this song. They've been singing this song together for all God knows.

"I know you're pressured. But you always have me. Talk to me, Love. I'll help you if i'm able to."

Joshua couldn't help it. He cries as Seokmin tries to find the next key for the next lyrics.

"Uh, i think i forgot how to put the next key, Love.." He trails off. Josh laughs. He comes forward and hugs his boyfriend.

"Thank you Seokmin. Thank you for always being here on my ups and downs. I love you."

Seokmin, shocked. He didn't expect his boyfriend to hug him, especially after he said he forgot the next key.

"I'm sorry it's not perfect yet, but i promise i'll learn harder so i can sing you a lullaby." He feels his boyfriend shakes his head on his shoulder, followed by a quiet sobs.

"I'm thankful, Hon. You do you." 

Seokmin looks at his boyfriend's face, and wipes the tears off of his face.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."


End file.
